Snack
Snack is the first episode of Pinky Malinky. The premiere of the episode took place on January 1, 2019 on Netflix. Plot When the citizens of Sackenhack riot after their favorite snack food is discontinued, Pinky, Babs and JJ attempt to reverse engineer the recipe to save the town. Synopsis The beginning of the episode starts with Pinky mentioning poppins being Sackenhacks favorite corn based snack and that they were going to the store to get more, until they notice the poppins bin was all empty. Pinky then goes up to the manager to ask if they were gonna get a new batch of poppins. The manager then had them all look at the news that said poppins were being discontinued. This sets Pinky, Babs, and JJ into complete shock. Pinky then goes to ask Suzie if they have any in storage so he can make more. Suzie kindly gives him the last of the poppins and JJ pays her, but right after they left the manager comes up and ask where the last of the poppins were. Suzie then says she sold it and that he should be nicer to people. Pinky and friends then go to Crumbells to ask Mrs.Malinky if she could make more poppins, while Babs test both to see if the homemade poppins match up with the official poppins. After a few batches, Babs says that the homemade poppins taste way better the original poppins, Pinky then exclaims they can't use them cause they don't leave that satisfying feel after eating a poppin. After this JJ shows a video of the chaos happening a Foodmans. Pinky now notices that the box is almost empty and that he, Babs, and JJ will have to be creative to get more poppins. Babs thinks that poppins are like eggs, and when you sit on the egg it hatches, but she also explains that she is a busy woman and has no time for that, so she hired three raccoons to help her with it. After that a scene show JJ putting a bag of poppins in the printer, hoping they would come out as more poppins. Unfortunately technology has not caught up with his imagination. Pinky then talks science about poppins being legally 10% corn, but are also legally allowed to be 90% fertilizer. He then proceeds to plant a poppin in the ground and waits all night, but it did not sprout. It then cuts to a scene of Babs, JJ, and Pinky watching the news on a phone. It show the store manager telling the news reporter about a selfish glutton who stole all the poppins named Plappy (Pinky). It then shows a eye witness report sketch of Plappy (Pinky), although it looks nothing like him. After watching the news, Pinky starts to stress eat on the last bag of poppins. Though when the bag was empty and he was holding the last poppin he was a little relieved cause of Babs leaving some poppins with the raccoons, but Babs then comes crying at Pinky, exclaiming that the raccoons ate the poppins. Pinky, Babs, and JJ then watch a update on the news report, which shows a reenactment of Plappy (Pinky) taking the last of the poppins (Although it is completely wrong). The reporter also mentions that the town will do anything for even a single poppin, which gave Pinky the idea to go to foodmans and explain what he was trying to do. Pinky then arrives at foodmans showing the last poppin. Though when holding it a meat product and pirate hook cover his eye and hand making him look like Plappy in the reenactment. The people in the store then chase Pinky around in a act of revenge for stealing there last chance with poppins. Though when running Pinky ran into his mom, Babs, and JJ, which makes everybody stop due to being afraid of Pinkys mom. Pinky them explain what he was trying to do with the poppins which makes everybody come to a understanding at what he was trying to do, although after all that a blimp with the poppins logo shows up announcing the brand new poppins 2.0. The town goes wild over the new poppins and JJ exclaims how it was all a publicity stunt. In the end it show Pinky with his new sprouted poppin and how he found a way to have poppins continue when they are really gone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1